<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three's a crowd? no three's in love by differentjasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958820">three's a crowd? no three's in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper'>differentjasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, bisexual disasters. all of them., partially anyway, they've got so much chemistry why did dreamworks cancel their duet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of ot3 ficlets because I really like these three's interactions!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy/Hickory (Trolls), Hickory/Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Climbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love these three and their interactions ;v; so i've been writing abt them a bunch. enjoy!! (some of these are crossposted from tumblr)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>context: Branch and Poppy are climbing trees the way they usually do, grabbing and pulling up w their hair and sliding around on their weirdly tough feet, when...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hickory frowned. “I guess I’m going up the long way,” he sighed, and started inspecting the bark of the tree.</p><p>Branch turned back to him. “Hey, if you need a ride up, either of us could give you one…” he said, before trailing off in astonishment.</p><p>Hickory was leaping up to breaks in the bark, balancing, and then leaping again. He managed to get a few footholds on the thin moss that grew on the tree. He wasn’t even bothering to find handholds unless he paused to appreciate the view.</p><p>Branch stared. “…what the fu–”</p><p>“WHOA, Hickory, that’s so cool!” Poppy squealed, letting herself down a few feet, trusting the grip of her hair. “How are you doing that?!”</p><p>Hickory shrugged, leaning against the tree and using a nearly falling curl of bark to support himself. “I’ve been climbing mountains and the sides of gorges since I was little. It’s a yodeler thing.”</p><p>“…huh. Cool,” Branch said, and turned back to his own climbing. “You’re gonna have to show me how to do some of that later.”</p><p>Hickory chuckled. “I’ve been doing it so long it’s second nature, but it might not be so easy for you guys.” He considered a moment. “Like the way you use your hair. I mean, if I had to climb through the trees so often growing up, I might have learned to use it like that, but as it is, all I can do is this.” He wiggled his hair a bit as an example.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Poppy sighed. “We could have had really cool swinging races.”</p><p>“You have swinging races? Oh man, I wanna see that.”</p><p>“Maybe not right now though,” Branch interjected, and Poppy pouted at him. “What? We’re trying to get to the top and Hickory can’t keep up.”</p><p>“Oh, you think I can’t keep up?” Hickory taunted.</p><p>Branch nearly burst out laughing. He knew a challenge when he heard one. He leapt down to the limb of the tree nearest to where Hickory had paused. “Oh, you’re <em>on.”</em></p><p>Hickory grinned back at him. “See you at the top. I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Poppy giggled, knowing she couldn’t stop them, and waved her hand, holding up three fingers. She ticked them off, shouting “Ready… Set…” Branch and Hickory tensed, ready. “…GO!”</p><p>And they were off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place before Branch, Hickory, and Poppy are officially <i>together.</i> They occasionally hang out together once Poppy and Branch trust Hickory again. And sometimes, certain things happen automatically...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had shocked them all, when it happened. It had just sort of... snuck up on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had all been hanging out in Branch's bunker. Poppy was catching up on some scrapbooking, recording some fun adventures she'd had with Trollex; Hickory was just using Branch's kitchen, seeing if he could figure out a coffeecake recipe he'd borrowed from Biggie; Branch was reading a book lent to him by Trollzart, a small primer on different meanings of various classical movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, quiet moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that got disturbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Queen Poppy!" a voice wailed from the top of the elevator shaft. "We're having a small emergency!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch rolled his eyes. "What is it this time, can't pick between salmon and cotton candy shades for the New Couple's Day party?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of the rock trolls is tearing a pod apart looking for his guitar pick!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...oh." Branch shoved his nose further in the book to hide his blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy set down her current project. "Coming!" she sang, though she would have done that whether it was picking colors or a tsunami warning. "I'm sure we can help him find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>destroying someone's home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you later, Poppy," Branch said, and automatically leaned toward her when she walked up to him. She gently put her fingers under his chin and kissed him, and he didn't even look up at first. She quickly walked over to Hickory, hugging him from behind and accepting a quick, scratchy kiss on the forehead when he turned around. Then she started to walk toward the elevator... and froze. Branch was staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...what?" she asked, but seemed to realize as she was speaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"...oh." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her eyes were wide with shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory had frozen up in the middle of batter stirring, though after a moment he started up again, the only movement his head as he quickly glanced between both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just...?" Branch squeaked, hand on his cheek, book forgotten. Poppy's hand flew to her forehead, where she could still feel the roughness of stubble and the sensation of fingers brushing her bangs out of the way. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was pinker than usual. Hickory finally dropped the whisk into the bowl, fingers shaking slightly as he brushed them across his own lips. He was blushing just like the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy stood there, staring at nothing, long enough that the voice called again, "Queen Poppy...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeaked, and started up the elevator. "Okwe'lltalkaboutthislaterBYE."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch and Hickory stared after her until she vanished, and then slowly turned to each other. "Well that was... somethin'," Hickory finally said, though he sounded shakier than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Branch didn't mean it, but his voice was about half an octave higher than usual. "Did... did you even realize until...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not for a good minute," Hickory interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They proceeded to try and ignore it for about five minutes before they panicked, book and batter forgotten as they shouted about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poppy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses </span>
  </em>
  <span>and everything in between. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>looks like these three might be celebrating at the New Couple's Day party too 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Branch still has bad nights, even with his loved ones around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hickory woke to movement in his arms. He glanced down at Branch, who was... trying to move closer? No, he was just twitching in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like his little bug when it's sleep hunting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, smiling softly. He wished he could see Branch's face, it was probably adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Poppy shot up into a sitting position on the other side of Branch. "Is he awake?" she whispered, looking frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory jolted, surprised. "Uh. No? I don't think so. What's wro--" He was interrupted by Poppy leaning over and trying to shake Branch awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, wake up, it's ok, hey..." she whispered, face tense with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory, slowly in his grogginess, realized that Branch wasn't having an adorably active dream; he was having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch finally started making noise, a whimper as Poppy attempted to wake him, curling up tighter in Hickory's arm. "No, no, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he muttered in his sleep, and Hickory still couldn't see his face but he was sure Branch was frowning, wrinkles deeper than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently gripped Branch a little tighter, muttering into his hair, "Hey, Branch, come on, wake up." His voice was deep enough that maybe it would help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Branch </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>struggling in Hickory's arms. After an awful, horribly long moment, Hickory finally let go, still slow from sleep. Poppy immediately hugged Branch when he bolted up, still shrieking something that Hickory couldn't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty soon, Branch had looked around frantically, realized where he was... and started crying. Poppy murmured something in his ear, a combination of comforting nothings and reassurances that didn't quite make sense to Hickory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... seem to have dealt with this before," Hickory said to Poppy. "Is there anything I can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Check around the room," Poppy replied after a moment of thought. "Make sure everything is secure so Branch doesn't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory nodded; he could do that. He got up and quickly checked over the whole room, even moving smaller objects to make sure there was nothing wrong with the walls behind them. He heard Branch finally calming down, and when he glanced back he saw the smaller troll still held in Poppy's arms, eyes boring into every nook and cranny Hickory uncovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Hickory had scoured the place and even double checked the door. "All clear. We're safe," he whispered to Branch when he climbed back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't quick, but tension finally bled out of Branch. "Ok," he breathed, tucking his head into Poppy's shoulder. "...thanks. Both of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, but Hickory finally leaned over and hugged Branch again, too, sandwiching him between pink and yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...do you mind if I ask what the nightmare was about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch thought for a moment. "...it's hard to explain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory could understand that. "Do you want to talk anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch shook his head. "I... I'll tell you in the morning." He punctuated this with a yawn, half collapsing in Hickory and Poppy's grip. "I just want to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory had already been woken up a little by checking the room, but he nodded and laid back down with both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy smiled gently and kissed Branch on the cheek. "Proud of you," she whispered, "You didn't even have to get out of bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch chuckled, just a bit, before his eyes finally fluttered closed and they were right back where they started, just cuddled closer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy joined Branch in sleep soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hickory lay awake, and wondered how long it would be before a nightmare happened again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the bug I'm referencing is Sprite!! ^v^ I hc he has a lil firefly based on some old merch I saw a g e s ago...<br/>anyway. Hickory doesn't know <i>why</i> Branch is having a nightmare but he's a bounty hunter and knows how to check things... so he probably didn't do it <i>right</i> but he did it <i>well.</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>